Gold Digger
Gold Digger is a bad guy chick from New Cutey Honey who has a weird gold fetish like Goldmember(but she was 1st) She was voiced by Yuri Amano(Not the Wedding Peach Babe) who was also Momoko Ishiyama in All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku, Yukiko Shirane in Abashiri Family, Kate in Bondage Queen Kate, Nanbel in Burn Up, Kawai Kawai/Iczelion Silver in Iczelion, Mary in In The Beginning - The Bible Stories, Alcione in Magic Knight Rayearth, Holy cr-p she did Rain Mikamura in Mobile Fighter G Gundam!! Hot!! Oyu in Black Lion Birdy and CeleCele in Sailor Moon, Kiyone Makibi in Tenchi Muyo, Makiko Nagi in Tenjho Tenge, Princess Elise and Naria in Escaflowne, some chick in some Violence Jack oav and Keiko Yukimura in Yu Yu Hakusho, Abilities She has some talent to turn gold(a soft metal(but not softer than Honey's b00bz)) harder than diamonds(I got something harder than diamonds for ja) She has an outfit that has the chest area open up and flash em with blinding light(but it can run outta juice easily) She's skilled with a gun (like Deathstar) but uses gold bullets affected by her gold thing. She transforms into a weird armadillo like monster that can reflect light around her to look like theres more versions of her(but this can be countered by using some kinda wavelength or w/o Juzo Kabuto said. She's also really fast. what she does in New Cutey Honey OVA 8 she takes down Juzo Kabuto after he makes his device (Instant Space Removal Machine)that can make the user a god or a god of evil. she takes a bath in gold pieces and sez there isn't a god in her world(I think Ryo Asuka has evidence to the contrary). she then uses it to jack like 4 banks in a week. It turns out, she said she was a big fan of his and worked for him but hammered his head after he completed it. Also; Juzo had a b0nar 4 her. Honey and friends capture Peeping Spider at a strip club where Honey takes off a montage of outfits. They use his cybernetic eyes to find the electromagnetic turbulence to find the machine that Gold Digger stole from Juzo Kabuto. She teleports to the Cosplay City Central Bank ad when the guards come in, she opens her top and the flashers on it blind them, then shreds em with gunfire. She comes on to the gold as Panther Zora's influence increases over her. then Honey Kisaragi busts in on her motorcycle with peering spider tied to her back. she tells honey she's not stealing it as the gold is rightfully hers(sounds like socialism to me), She and honey fight but when she tries her "Golden Flash" it don't have enough power to work. Honey sez its an embarrassing attack (sez someone going full on nude every few minutes) but she sez as everyone who sees her "golden orbs" winds up dead its ok. Peeping spider's being tied to Honey causes some problems but after being detached Honey saves him from Gold Digger's gold bullets (called "golden shower" xP) with her curvy body. He fires a web to stop Gold Digger's attack after Honey's armor shatters but Gold Digger snaps the web. the device finishes charging and she blasts em w/o setting coordinates. she is done swiping all the gold(how much gold does Cosplay City have?!?!) by the time honey's gANG arrives. After getting send into a refrigerator by Professor Kabuto's device, his battery starts giving out from the cold. Honey is nice to him to which he puts up a front of him still being her enemy but she holds his hand and his temperature rises back to normal. But he begins to... um... go a bit like Blue, on Honey, but the Hayami's arrive and open the door they were leaning on and he falls on Honey (who is missing most of just wew this shiggy lad ;)her outfit from the fight xD). He flees from a jealous and vengeful Danbei Hayami who is blasting at him. Honey decides to set a trap for her and gets Mayor Light to get all da gold I one place. She pops in and teleports the guards to various showers and baths full of naked chicks(including Yukiko, Mayumi Takahashi and I think some other chicks) She is tripped by Honey as a Buddhist statue and starts coming on to it(sucking her golden t-t(wtf)) but after noticing its soft and warm, honey grabs her and the gang bust out of the base. She recognizes honey's voice and honey gives her usual rundown before transforming into cutey honey. with the device taken back by Chokkei Hayami and her at honeys sword point, she turns into a power rangers monster and knocks everyone back with gold rectangles pooping out of the ground. she outspeeds honey and sprays her with endless bits of sharp gold (golden shower(eww(where are those coming from?(do I even wanna know??)))) Danbei blasts her with his hot chest but it just hits after images of her and she goes the rectangle attack again. man, she's a tough boss. she uses her after images to beat on hney and dr Kabuto tells honey to use a wavelength better than hers to counter her illusion attack created by light reflected by gold scales(yeah. that makes sense) she takes out Kabuto and attacks honey but peeping spider returns to aid Honey using his cybernetic eyes by telling honey witch one is the real one. she tries to use the device on honey to send her to the end of the universe but honey runs over and slices it in 2 and gold digger returns to her human naked form and disintegrates for some reason. Navigation Category:Cutie Honey Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Deceased